


under the mistletoe

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, december 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: In which two silly boys get a bit of a push from some seasonal greenery.





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> After a few months away from the Drarry Discord, I'm very excited to have been able to write this for the December Drabble Challenge! This month, the lovely [Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laborinquena/pseuds/laborinquena) prompted "what's one more?", with a word count of 235 (a huge thanks to her for hosting <3)
> 
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes and flaws are my own.
> 
> All characters belong to JKR; I've just taken them out to play for a bit :)

Of course this would happen to him. Draco glared at Potter, who seemed amused.  _ Damn. _

 

And of course Pansy had to notice them across a room filled with friends who looked over at her gleeful shout.

 

“Hey! Look who’s under the mistletoe!”

 

Draco’s cheeks burned.

 

“You know the rules—a kiss or you’ll be stuck there allll night…"

 

Draco stopped glowering at Potter to shoot some eye-daggers at Ginny, smirking alongside Pansy—they really did deserve each other.

 

Potter spoke, softly.

 

“Just one, Draco. How bad could it be?”

 

Startled, Draco turned back to him. He considered the friendship he and Potter had formed, over shitty coffee in the Ministry’s break-room, and their banter’s recent shift toward flirting. 

 

He considered their insufferable friends, and the fact that they couldn’t  _ not _ kiss—the mistletoe wouldn’t have trapped them unless there was some compatibility. And then, there was Potter—still staring at him, looking almost… hopeful.

 

Draco leaned forward, slowly. Potter’s eyes were so bright, Draco closed his. He gently touched his lips to Potter’s, which were surprisingly soft. And they were kissing, as simple as that, and it was wonderful.

 

He pulled back, too soon, and looked into green eyes, now full of something he hadn’t seen in them before. 

 

“What’s one more?”

 

Draco murmured, barely waiting to see Harry’s eyes darken before kissing him again.

 

Distantly, he heard Pansy whooping; for once, he couldn’t be arsed to care.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are verily appreciated :)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://harryandhislittledragon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
